


Hotel Vacancy

by Pretty_In_Plaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_In_Plaid/pseuds/Pretty_In_Plaid
Summary: Cas is woken by Dean gently shaking his shoulder.“Hey, we’re at the motel.”Squinting his sleep bleary eyes, Cas can make out the neon sign flashing ‘VACANCY’ in the night. It’s not far from the Gas-N-Sip, when he was working at the till late at night, he would be able to see it flashing red against the other derelict buildings in the area. There is a bar and a strip club right beside the motel and Cas knows they’re only 30 minutes walking distance from the Gas-N-Sip.Dean shakes a bottle of pills at him.“Your wrist is pretty banged up so I grabbed some meds for the pain.”“I’m fine.”Dean doesn’t believe him. Cas doesn’t blame him





	Hotel Vacancy

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas guys!

Dean asks Cas where he wants to go when they’re in the Impala outside Nora’s house. He tells Dean he doesn’t know. He’s lying. Cas wants to go home to the bunker, not stand outside some random suburban house in a random suburban street. He just stands, clutching his injured wrist to his chest, beside the Impala and stares blankly at Dean.   
His wrist is really throbbing now.   
“Come on Cas, where to?”  
It’s throbbing too hard. He holds it tighter, in a vain attempt to stop his wrist hurting and avoid having to say anything. Cas is annoyed at the voice at the back of his brain is whining like a small child about wanting his grace.  
He doesn’t say anything – just slides into the back of the Impala.

Cas curls up with his head against the window. Dean gives him a worried smile, eyes soft and sweet but his mouth crinkled with concern at the corners. It makes Cas’ heart hurt and he’s not sure whether it is good or not.  
He doesn’t ask Cas where he wants to go again. Just pulls the seatbelt across his chest and then hums along to the radio, which is playing quietly, as he plugs himself in and starts up the car.  
Take me to the bunker, to the bunker, to the bunker, please, take me to the bunker.  
He feels stupid, chanting it silently and tries to work up the courage to say it out loud. He watches the world blur past him through the window and lets Dean try to distract him by singing alone with the radio out of tune.   
He realises how futile it is when he realises he can’t even say Castiel out loud anymore, can’t even say his own name, because it belonged to an angel – not the human he now is.   
Cas is who he is.  
He’s not sure if it’s a good thing or not. He can’t stop thinking about it.

Cas is woken by Dean gently shaking his shoulder.  
“Hey, we’re at the motel.”  
Squinting his sleep bleary eyes, Cas can make out the neon sign flashing ‘VACANCY’ in the night. It’s not far from the Gas-N-Sip, when he was working at the till late at night, he would be able to see it flashing red against the other derelict buildings in the area. There is a bar and a strip club right beside the motel and Cas knows they’re only 30 minutes walking distance from the Gas-N-Sip.   
Dean shakes a bottle of pills at him.   
“Your wrist is pretty banged up so I grabbed some meds for the pain.”  
“I’m fine.”  
Dean doesn’t believe him. Cas doesn’t blame him.

They drop their bags in the room and Dean pulls out a first aid kit. He grits his teeth as he wraps Cas’ wrist. Cas grits his as well, as having his fingers straightened out for the splints is not pleasant. Dean works quickly, unfailing gentle and Cas is glad for it. Dean grimaces at a hiss of pain and runs a soothing hand slowly down his spine.  
“Hey, almost over now.”  
He sounds like he’s trying to comfort a spooked animal and Cas isn’t sure whether it makes him want to cry or scream. He compromises with a grunt and saying thanks, concentrating extremely hard on the patterned wallpaper.

They end up on the dingy double bed passing whiskey around. Cas isn’t sure how long it takes but his situation soon seems hilarious and he ends up giggling into Dean’s shoulder. He’s not drunk, just tipsy. It’s enough that he’s having a good time but he’s still in control.   
Their thighs are pressed together from how close their sitting and they are leaning their heads on each other’s shoulders. They’re talking about nonsense, Cas can hear that what they’re talking about makes no sense really but it’s been a long day, they’re tired, they’re tipsy and they’re relieved they have survived to another day. 

The water pressure in the shower is lousy and the temperature icy but washing the sweat and grime off his body makes Cas feel so much better. The towels are ratty but clean and dry. Compared to his recent living conditions, this is 5 stars.   
For a long time, too long Cas will admit, he holds onto the Henley that Dean is letting him borrow, turning it over and over in his hands. It’s an incredibly dark blue, well it had been originally, but it’s gone pale in places from sunlight and over-washing. It is soft, worn down with age and constant use. It’s a favoured item, like the shorts Dean has leant him, because it’s comfortable and loved.   
It reminds him of his trench coat, well Jimmy’s trench coat, and how having to throw it away caused a surge of emotion he wouldn’t have thought possible for something that was only an item of clothing. Something that he wore often and he had grown to love without even realising because it felt like home in a weird way.  
Something that Cas no longer has. 

Dean comes out of his shower with no shirt on. Cas finds his mouth going dry at the sight of his bare chest. Luckily, his friend doesn’t notice. He’s too busy sorting the clothes in the duffel bag into two groups.   
“I’ll leave these with you, I’m going to go and get a room.”  
Cas nods in reply. He doesn’t know why the fact that Dean’s hair being mussed making him look younger is so important. 

“I can sleep in the car.”  
“You’re fucking kidding, right? Let you sleep in Baby when you’ve been sleeping on the floor all the time? No fucking way.”  
They eye the double bed appraisingly.  
“We both fit on it earlier…”

The double bed is smaller than it looks. There is no space between them at all even when they are both lying on their sides to take up as little space as possible.   
For a long time, all they dare to do is breathe. The both of them are thinking so hard that it’s keeping the other awake.   
Eventually, Cas turns to face Dean. Dean just raises an eyebrow at him.   
“I’m extremely grateful for your help. Being human…is harder than I thought.”  
Dean nods, his eyes darting over Cas’ face and the bed dips as they shuffle closer. 

Cas nudges his lips so they brush against the other man’s - shy, uncertain and giving Dean plenty of opportunity to get away. Dean responds just as shyly. Soft and barely there pressure, just enough response for Cas to know he’s not being rejected without pressing further.   
He snakes an arm around Dean’s waist to pull him closer and he responds by kissing harder, fisting a hand at the neck of Cas’ shirt. Cas moans quietly and Dean groans in response.  
It makes Cas more confident. He threads his fingers into Dean’s hair to get just enough purchase to hold it back and get access to his neck before going shy again so just mumbling compliments against the skin and nuzzling it. Slowly, he begins to kiss at it then, after getting Dean’s response, nipping and licking. Dean whines.

Cas doesn’t realise he’s been straddling Dean until he turns his attention from Dean’s neck to his face. They kiss all opened mouthed and filthy, lips kiss swollen and pink. Dean growls, the vibrations sending shivers through Cas and flips him, so he’s flat on his back on the bed. He sucks at the point where Cas’ jaw meets his neck and now it’s Cas’ turn to whine. 

Dean slips a hand under the Henley and tugs. Cas scrambles to pull it over his head so he can get back to making out with Dean. Dean is pawing at his own shirt, so turned on he’s clumsy about it. The first touch of skin against skin makes Cas pant and Dean drops his face into his chest to groan. Dean’s hand slowly lifts Cas’ chin so their eyes meet and deliberately keeping eye contact, he shuffles down until he can flick his tongue over a pebbled nipple. A sharp intake of breath makes him smirk and move over to the other one.

Gradually, Dean slides behind Cas, biting at the back of his neck, breath hot in his ear and a hand on his hip. His hand tentatively reaches out to touch Cas’ lower thigh. He runs it up and down, up over his ribs, down to his knee, up and down, up and down. Cas’ skin tingles and he shudders with it.   
Encouraged, Dean takes to circling his calloused fingers over Cas’ hipbone and when he dips them beneath the waistband of his boxers, Cas forgets to breathe. Dean shuffles closer, breath hitching in his throat, as his clothed cock throbs hard against Cas’ ass. However, he doesn’t move his hand any further.

Dean gives a cautious roll of his hips and is rewarded with a deep moan from Cas as he pushes back against it. Their rhythm is sloppy, uncoordinated but Cas has never felt anything so good. He pants harder, squeezing his eyes shut and he can hear their combined groans just under the noise of his quickening heartbeat.   
Dean’s fingers underneath his boxers wrap around him and whining, Cas bucks back into Dean’s cock.   
“Hnnng, don’t, don’t stop.”  
“I won’t,” Dean breathes hotly into his ear.  
He strokes him unsurely at first but sooner becoming firmer, finding the rhythm that has Cas arching to every tug on his cock. 

Cas turns and smashes their mouths together. Now they’re facing each other, Dean takes them in hand together and Cas buries his face into his neck, rolling his hips harder, desperate for more friction. He’s inexperienced so it doesn’t take long.  
Dean licks sweat off his neck and sucks a spot just below his ear.   
Cas feels himself spill into their intertwined fingers with a whimper.  
“Yeah baby, so good baby.” Dean’s throaty encouragement cuts off with a groan as he convulses in their hands and Cas feels warm wetness on his hand.  
Dean’s hair is mussed, his pupils blown wide and all the years seemed to have slipped off his face.   
Cas kisses him hungrily.

Tucking his head under Dean’s chin, Cas curls up next him, using his bare chest as a pillow. Dean kisses his hair, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close.  
They lie there together, sleepy and pliant. Cas doesn’t know how long they lie there but they keep nuzzling into each other, pressing tender kisses into every little crook.  
Dean cradles his face and Cas leans into it, the thumb stroking his cheekbone a lullaby.   
He falls asleep with a hand in Dean’s hair.

The moonlight spills in from the open motel room window, the night breeze making the curtains flutter and Castiel idly watches the lights of a plane flying overhead, the rumble of the traffic passing by oddly comforting.   
Beside him, Dean rolls over to throw an arm over Cas’ waist and bury his face in his shoulder.   
He’s a warm weight draped over Castiel like the duvet but a lot more solid. He slowly raises his arm to rub Dean’s shoulder and is rewarded with a happy sigh and flicker of the sleeping man’s eyelids. The soft silver light helps to make the hunter look younger and less troubled or maybe it’s the comfort of another warm body lying next to his; whichever it is, it makes Cas smile. It doesn’t help that it makes his freckles stand out more either.   
He knows that he can only think about this now because when morning comes, Dean will get up, get dressed and pretend that this never happened.   
His whole chest hurts.

Dean snores into the crook of his neck. It tickles. Cas bites his tongue to muffle his giggles but when the vibrations eventually wake Dean up, he screws his face up in disgust. Cas just laughs harder. Dean sticks his tongue out in retaliation, before snuggling back down, pressing his lips swiftly across Cas’ shoulder.

They slowly wake up, giggling into each other. Like an over-sized cat, Dean rubs his nose against Cas’ and something in Cas’ chest sparks. It’s painful but Cas likes it and the warmth it settles in his chest, reminds him of the heat of his grace.   
It’s not until Dean wiggles away from him and the cold air hits his back, that Cas realises how comforting the warmth and pressure of Dean’s thighs against the back of his own. In a time when nothing feels sure, he wants to cling to that reassurance for as long as he possibly can. So, he hooks an arm around Dean’s waist.  
“Stay.”  
Dean freezes, and Cas hates how tense he feels under his arm now, when earlier he had been relaxed under it.  
“Please. A few more moments.”  
Dean looks like he’d rather run away, and Cas knows he’s distancing himself, trying to not let it go too far. They’ve already gone too far. Cas just wants him to stay here, be physical reassurance for a little longer.   
Dean sighs forcefully but he straddles Castiel, peppering his face with kisses. He relaxes on top Castiel and Castiel relaxes under him, sliding his hands up Dean’s chest before resting them on his neck. 

The blinking light of the alarm clock on the beside table flashes 4 AM at them as they leave the bed. Dean takes Cas’ hand, leading him to the shower. All Dean does is massage soap into his tired shoulders, but Cas is hard again, flushing red and panting. He can feel rather than see the wicked smirk on Dean’s face as he nips at the bolt of his jaw.   
Cas turns, kisses Dean as hard as he can, hoping it does the talking for him. He sucks at Dean’s clavicle, at his ribs, kissing his way down onto his knees.   
When he takes Dean into his mouth, Cas feels his desire spike at the noise of Dean throwing his head back against the old tiles.   
He doesn’t know what he’s doing but Dean threads his fingers through his hair and tugs, so Cas assumes he’s doing fine. 

The alarm clock blinks it’s red lights obnoxiously at them, taunting them with it’s countdown. It’s a quarter past 5 and Cas is late. He doesn’t care.   
Dean offers to take him to work in the Impala and Cas accepts. He almost pulls the Henley over his head before he thinks to give it back.  
“Keep it.” Dean says gruffly, deliberately keeping his back to him. He only turns to face Cas when he’s pulled the Henley on. He looks at Cas like the sight of him is causing him pain.   
Then he pushes him up against the door and kisses him. Hard.

Dean won’t let him go. Cas doesn’t want him to let go, never wants to let him go.  
Their kisses get more and more desperate.  
The alarm clock keeps flashing in the corner of his eye and Cas knows it’s a countdown, that when they open that door to face the outside world, that this will be gone.  
He doesn’t want it to be gone.   
Dean notices his pause and pulls back to look him in the eyes.   
His hair is mussed, cheeks flushing pink, making his freckles stand out. There’s a look in his green eyes that Cas can’t figure out.   
Cas kisses him like a drowning man gulps air.

It’s as they’re checking out of the motel that Cas thinks he’s got it.   
Dean’s eyes get those look again as the girl looks between them.   
Cas wants to kiss him but settles for pressing a comforting hand to the small of Dean’s back.  
Dean stiffens under his touch and takes a step forward. Out of Cas’ touch.  
Not here, is the message hissed by his entire demeanour.

Cas stands outside the Gas and Sip watching the Impala pull out into the traffic.   
Dean’s profile blends more and more with the car but Cas doesn’t stop watching until he disappears over the horizon.


End file.
